I'll Walk
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: my first multi chapter fan fic pleas review
1. chasing

Authors note: I came up with this storey at 3 in the morning after my radio played I'll walk it would not let me sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own castle (walks away grumbling)

As Kate Beckett chased a criminal down 46th street, she couldn't help but think why do they run, don't they know that we plan that for that at the of that at the end of that thought all she felt was pain just pain no more no less .She tried to move it felt like a white hot iron was being pushed in to her side .Then it hit her she had been hit by a car. She tried to radio the boys and castle but she couldn't reach it' at that point Esposito's voice came over her radio _**Got him we have to bring him to your car that ok with you Beckett …Yo Beckett …BECKETT …. KATE ANSWER ME WHERE ARE YOU?…BECKETT WHERE ARE YOU?**_ he turned to the suspect and said in a very harsh tone "Where. Is. She. The suspect now fumbling over his words "w w who?" "you and I both know who I am talking about but I will refresh your memory. Kate Beckett my friend and boss brown hair green eyes about my height. Probably chasing after you dose that refresh your memory." "Oh ya her. I lost her some were between here and 34th street, and I rember a loud thump." once he heard that his heart drop so he ran he ran to find his boss … no his friend the most amazing compassionate person in his life .At that moment Kate's voice came over the radio in a voice so calm it was creepy "_**Boys will you come to the coroner of 46**__**th **__**and 36**__**th**__** .I have been hit by a car ,and I can't get up"**_ once she finished up she passed out then Esposito said "_**Yo Ryan am I the only one that heard that." "Nope she said that I will call an ambulance you go find her." **_ At the end of Ryan's transmission Esposito ran to help the strongest person in his life, if not in New York City when he found her. She was bleeding in the middle of the street he ran out to help her he pulled her of the street and started CPR on her until the ambulance came.

Authors note all mistakes are mine next chapter will be up soon please review __


	2. one day before our first big fight

Authors note: This chapter wrote its self so please review

"Kate don't walk out of that door. Don't do that to yourself, to us" "What about us Rick," Kate said furiously "Last time I checked there is no us there is Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook not Kate Beckett and Rick Castle so there is no us so you know what don't try to put that in my mind because it won't do anything to me, so don't flatter yourself, don't you think you for a minute there is an us and if I walk out this door I won't be doing anything to me, you, us, anyone. So shut up just shut up castle don't come in to the precinct tomorrow or for the next week, or the week after that, or for that matter the next month, good bye castle!" "That's just like you!" "What is just like me Rick!" "to run, to run like a child to run when ever things get out of your control , because you're afraid of this or that, and at this point because you are afraid of taking the next step like a coward, and you're afraid if you let anyone else in some else will leave you but Kate. I have told you before 'no matter how hard you try you will never get rid of me I love you' I know I know I was reading a letter, but I meant it I know that you rolled your eyes , but I meant. It I know this may be all in my head but I meant it and I mean it now I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU KATE BECKETT, and you will never get rid of me I will never leave your side even in 100 years. I will not leave your side but pleases don't make me wait that long just take a few days, even a year just not too much longer please I almost lost you once Kate I will not let it happen again and I will not leave you" _why does she make this so hard_ he thought "ok castle but I stand by what I said stay away from the precinct tomorrow, or now that I think about it at least a week." "as you wish Kate but if you need anything call even if it is just to talk" "you used that line before, one thing that we somehow passed in the process of arguing do you know how much it hurt me that summer when you went to the Hamptons do you know how hard it was every time my phone rang and it was not you I died a little every time it wasn't you how hard it was to drive to a crime scene without me how hard it was to tell the victims' families that their loved ones are not coming home how impossible it was to not push the criminals against the wall without you reeling me you rick not Ryan not Esposito not even Montgomery YOU in how hard it was to not yell at you to came back how much it harder it was to close cases how hard it was to watch Gina break your heart again you broke my heart even if you did not mean to" "I am so sorry Kate I did not mean to break your heart "that's just the problem you never mean to castle and I tried to tell you and because of you I broke up with Deaming for you but you left with her" I meant what I said call me and you know I did Kate are you even listening you don't have to run not this just this once don't run please, please Kate don't do that to you, me, us, everyone, Kate and don't you say that it wouldn't affect anyone do you know what that would do to me you or us? Do you? Well let me tell you what would to the last two and you tell me the first one ok so what would it to us is well there would be no us the very thing I have wanted since day 1 and still do what it would do to me have you seen me when you're not around can you not see that I love you Kate now here is what I think it would do to you but you need to help me fill in the blanks I think it will eat you alive if you walk out that door now fill in the blanks for me please" ok it will not eat me alive so don't say that I am sick of you acting like that and I was serious stay home for a week or two now will you let me leave please you owe that to me for #1 almost getting us killed repeatedly and #2 following me around without me wanting you to and #3 and perhaps the most importantly you asking me on a date telling me you love me calling me a coward and saying there is an us in one conversation so castle get out now castle unless there is something else that you are way off base so far off base that I find it very funny now get out and before slamming the door on him she said stay away from me and the precinct for a week or two and yes I am serious after the door was shut he thought _what did I do that was so wrong where did I go wrong I'll ask her next week _he called himself a taxi and went home to his mother and daughter.

Authors note: next chapter is in the making please review please


	3. lets just be quite and later we can talk

Authors note: nope I still don't own castle

"Kate …" "Kate …" "Kate come on Kate wake up please let me see those beautiful green orbs again just one more time please" "shut up castle" she mumbled as her eyes fluttered open she woke up in a room she did not recognize "castle where am I" "o Kate um well you're in the hospital" he said reaching across her bed and pushing a button and said "how much do you rember" "um well it felt like a dream you and I had a big fight then the next day I was chasing a criminal 46 and I got hit by a car" "um Kate that was not a dream that really happened" "then that was just yesterday right?" "nope that was a month ago" "what" just then her doctor came in "a miss beckett your awake you are very lucky to be awake so soon if that car was going much faster you would be dead" "what so doctor when can I go home" "you can _leave_ in a week you can go _home _in 2 or 3 months" you will be staying with Mr. castle" she once again said "what" "o and one more thing miss beckett" "yes?"

Next chapter will be longer


End file.
